Hidden Idol
by Sora No Egao
Summary: Tsunayuki is a huge idol who everybody loves. But nobody knows that Tsunayuki is actually Tsuna! Join Giotto's family, Tsuna's guardians, and C.E.D.F as they find out about Tsuna. How far will Tsuna go to protect his secret? Suck at summaries. G27
1. Chapter 1

_**Sora: Ciaosu! Thanks for reading my 3rd work. There's just not enough Giotto x Tsuna fics. **_

_**Giotto: Right? They should make more fics of me and Tsuna. We're just made for each other. **_

_**Sora: That's what I'm doing though. **_

_**Giotto: *glare* Don't get in the way of me fantasizing what to do in fics with Tsuna. **_

_**Tsuna: *sigh* Hai Hai. Number 1: Giotto stop glaring at Sora every time she writes a fic. Number 2: Stop fantasizing. *hits Giotto in the head with a very thick book* If you can do these 2 things, I'll love you as a boss. **_

_**Giotto: I will absolutely not do these things! Who cares if you don't like me as a boss. All I need is for you to lllllllllloooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee me as a human being. **_

_**Sora: All of you, stop. You're being rude to the people who want to read this. Thanks for all of the people who followed and liked Cat Love. Hope this one will live up to your expectations. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the songs written.**_

* * *

><p><em>3rd person P.O.V.<br>_"Arigato minna! Hope to see you at my next live!" With that, Tsunayuki ran off stage. "Whew. That felt great. I have to hurry up and change back before anyone sees me or Reborn comes." The "girl" took off her wig and outfit/costume. Instead of the girl, there was a brunet with gravity defying hair and large chestnut, honey eyes. He changed into a orange and white jacket and put on some jeans. "Oi. Dame-Tsuna," a baritone voice called. "Hmm? Coming Reborn." The said person, Tsuna, walked out of the dressing room to come face to face with a taller man with a fedora and black hair with sideburns. "Hieee! Don't scare me like that! Mou." The man named Reborn ignores his comment and walks out of the concert hall with Tsuna. "So, how was my concert?" he asks as he gets into the black Ferrari. "It wasn't bad. At least it was better than before."  
>"You're my manager. You should at least tell me it was good."<br>"Hmm? Why would I say something entirely not true?" At this question, Tsuna got mad. "Ah sou ka. Then I should quit this whole darn showbiz thing. Right?" He tries to glare at Reborn but it turns into a cute pout. The older man chuckles. "It doesn't matter. You're the one who said you wanted to do it. Anyways, go to sleep early. You have school tomorrow. If you get a B or lower on your test, I'll cancel all the lives until you get your grade up to an A." The brunette shivered. He really didn't want that to happen. "Oyasumi, Reborn." Tsuna stepped out of the car and went into his house. Reborn smiled. "Oyasumi, Dame-Tsuna." Not that Tsuna could here him anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Giotto: Hi! Since Sora is out trying to fix her Kindle and doing homework, I'll be announcing (not really)today. **_

_**Tsuna: Eh? Sora has homework? No way! I suck at homework but I still get A's on tests. It's a miracle. **_

_**Sora: *drags feet and yawns* Ohayo. What time is it?**_

_**Tsuna: Oh. Ohayo Sora. It's about 11:30 a.m.**_

_**Sora: Ehh? I'm going back to sleep. Oyasumi. **_

_**Giotto: Since Sora is sleeping once again, there'll be no sarcastic comments (not). Anyways, thanks for following and favoring Hidden Idol even though she barely wrote anything. Read and review please. We're getting lonely without anyone reviewing.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Reborn -25**_

_**All of the Sky is 17.**_

_**The Vongola and Tsuna is 15.**_

_**Iemitsu- 38**_

_**Lal Mirch- 28**_

_**Basil- 16**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the songs written.**_

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person P.O.V.<em>

"Tsu-kun!" a brown haired women yells towards the stairs. When she doesn't hear a response, she sighs and walks up the stairs into an orange bedroom. "Tsu-kun," she says a bit more sternly. "Get up." The lump on the bed moves around, acknowledging his mother's voice. "Just 5 more minutes mom," the lump on the bed, namely Tsuna, replies. Nana sighs once more and uses her last resort. "You have 5 minutes until school starts." With that, Tsuna immediately jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier mom?!" he says as he gets on his Namimori middle school uniform. He brushes his teeth and splashes his face with cold water to wake up. "I'm just kidding Tsu-kun. You have plenty of time to walk to school." The brunette looked at his mom incredulously and looked at the clock. "Mom! Why'd you wake me up? I still have 15 minutes!"

"Never mind that. If you want breakfast before you go to school, eat now." Tsuna nodded and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. Of course, he trips down the stairs landing with a big thump. He had a bump on his head but just stood up. As if he was used to it. It was a natural, common occurrence after all, being that Tsuna was a clumsy kid.

After finishing his breakfast 5 minutes later, he got on his shoes and headed towards the door. "Bye mom. See you later." With that,he headed outside and started walking towards the middle school.

When Tsuna got to school, all he heard was stuff about the Primo, C.E.D.E.F., Vongola, and about himself, or rather, Tsunayuki. The brunette ignored everybody who was talking about anything and walked towards school.

"Kyaaaaa!" That startled him. He turned around to see what the scream was about. The next thing he knew, he was all alone almost at the steps leading up to the school's main entrance. "Kyaaaaaa! It's the Vongola!" He grinned and grimaced at the same time when he heard that. His feet took him to where the mass of bodies were. "OMG! Look at how hot they are."

"Takeshi-sama! Look over here!" Of course, Yamamoto Takeshi, being who he was, looked over at the girl, grinned and waved. "Kyaaa!" The girl started fangirling like all the girls besides her. Yamamoto is the bass guitarist for the Vongola, having a good steady beat due to swinging a bamboo sword everyday.

"Hayato-sama!" Gokudera Hayato glared at the girl who just fainted because he looked at her. He is the lead guitarist and singer and sometimes pianist for the Vongola and is probably the smartest.

"Ryohei-sama!" The boxer/ drumist, Sasagawa Ryohei, looked over and yelled, "TO THE EXTREME!" Gokudera looked at him and yelled, "Shut up lawn-head!" Then, as always, they started arguing. Yamamoto was trying to calm them down with no avail.

"Mukuro-sama!" Rokudo Mukuro, the 2nd guitarist and singer, looked over with his heterochromatic eyes. But instead of looking at the girl, the pineapple head (Fufufu. I'll get you for that) zeroed in on Tsuna. The stare gave him shivers.

"Kyoya-sama!" Now there was a girl who had the guts to call Hibari Kyoya Kyoya, the 3rd guitarist and singer. The black haired boy said his famous "I'll bite you to death" catchphrase directed towards the girl. She fainted as did all the other girls around her did.

The Vongola walked in a group while others were making an aisle for them. Dokuro Chrome, their manager, and Lambo chased after them. "Choutto matte!" the purple hair girl with an eyepatch shouted. The Vongola stopped and waited for the girl to catch up. "This is why I said it was a bad idea to become famous." The rest of the band members ignored the 8 year old boy with an afro. "Whatever. Just go to your school." Gokudera said to the elementary school kid. "Hmph." Lambo then ran off towards the direction of the elementary school.

Just when the crowd was just about to break up, someone noticed another popular band. "Kyaaaaa! It's C.E.D.E.F.!" Tsuna groaned. This is what is bad about going to a school with 3 popular bands. Everyone would fangirl literally 3 times and make him late for classes.

"Iemitsu-sensei! How're you today?!" Sawada Iemitsu (nobody in school, except for the 3 bands, knew that Tsuna was his son) was the school's phy-ed teacher as well as the drummer for C.E.D.E.F. "I'm doing fine. Don't slack off in class kids!" A collective hai was heard.

"Lal-sensei! If I go to your concert 3 times in a row, will you give me the answers to the homework?" a stupid boy asked. "Absolutely not! Not doing well in my class is your fault for not paying attention!" Lal Mirch was the school's (meanest) math teacher and bass guitar player for her band. The kid who asked for the answers was probably going to get detention. "Youl get detention. Come and see me after school." A sad, strangled cry was heard. Called it.

"Basil-kun! When's your next concert?" Basil smiled. "That depends. I'm sure you'll see very surprising news soon." Basil was the lead singer for C.E.D.E.F and a student at Namimori.

C.E.D.E.F also have a guitarist and a manager but they're probably somewhere working. The Vongola waited until C.E.D.E.F. caught up and they started chatting. Then another "Kyaaaaaaaa!" was heard. "It's the Sky!" Tsuna's breath hitched.

"Asari-sama!" Ugestu Asari, a student at Namimori high and flutist for the Sky smiled and waved like Yamamoto did. The girls grew hearts in her eyes.

"G-sama!" G, like Asari and all the other band members, was a student at Namimori high and was the drummer for his band. He was about to open his mouth but Asari covered it, not wanting the middle schoolers to hear any foul language that always came out of G's mouth. The swordsman whispered something into the redhead's ear and G nodded. Then Asari let uncovered his mouth.

"Knuckle-sama!" Knuckle, a priest, student, and bass guitarist, prayed before smiling and waving at everyone. Tsuna sweatdropped at this. 'Just pray before you come to school' is what he thought.

"Daemon-sama!" Daemon Spade is a student and guitarist. Even though he claims he only likes Elena, he enjoys the fangirls mobbing all over him. Something which Tsuna doesn't get. Fanboys are already enough.

"Alaude-sama!" Alaude was the 3rd most intelligent one in school 2nd being G. He is the 2nd guitarist and part of the Disciplinary Council or whatever you want to call it. He just stayed silent with his eyes closed and a little bit away from the group like Hibari.

"OMG! It's Giotto-sama!" At that name, Tsuna breath hitched and he stared. Giotto di Vongola is the most popular boy in school with him being Student Council President and being the lead singer of the Sky. Like everybody else, Tsuna had a crush on him.

The Sky is all of the Student Council. They're cool, handsome, and certain people are intelligent. The other 2 bands waited until the Sky caught up and they all started chatting. The Vongola and the Sky band members were cousins except for Giotto while C.E.D.E.F just knew everyone really well.

They walked forwards, in the middle of the aisle that the students made for them, towards Tsuna. The first one to notice Tsuna was Hibari. "Herbivore." was all he had to say to make everyone stop talking and notice Tsuna. And that was when he felt everyone glaring at him. 'Hieeeeeee.' Tsuna heard a collective ohayo Tsuna/Jyuudaime/herbivore/boss/Sawada-dono as they all came around him. Iemitsu rubbed his hair and Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. The truth was that Tsuna was friends with all of the band members. "Ohayo minna!" he said cheerfully with a happy bright smile. Then the strictest people in school when it came to crowding had to ruin the happy moment. "Stop crowding herbivores. Now get to class before the bell rings," both Hibari and Alaude said at the same time. Everyone shivered. Not wanting to suffer the punishment, the high schoolers separated themselves from the middle schoolers and went to class.

_After school_

After finishing his homework, Tsuna stretched his arms and got up out of his desk. "Crap. It's already 4." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a person with blonde gravity defying hair much like himself and sunset colored eyes. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Vongola-senpai! What are you doing here?" Giotto smiled. "I'm here to pick you up. Everyone had something to do so we're the only ones going home." Tsuna blushed as he nodded. The thought of walking home alone with Giotto was too much to handle."Wait. You didn't run away from G so you couldn't do your paperwork right?" Only silence met Tsuna's answer. He sighed. "Shall we go?" the blonde asked. "H-hai," Tsuna replied while nodding.

As they walked through the corridors of the school, Giotto suddenly stopped. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stopped walking and looked back at Giotto. "What is it senpai?" Giotto sternly said, "Call me Giotto." Tsuna starred in shock. "Ehh?! There's no way I can do that! You should know senpai. Senpai is senpai." Giotto suddenly smiled a very bright smile and said again, "Call me Giotto." Tsuna knew that when he smiled that smile, something bad was going to happen to him if he didn't do as he was told."J-ja, G-Giotto-senpai."

"Drop the senpai."

"G-Giotto...san."

"Drop the san."

"G-G-Giotto...kun." Now that was uncomfortable. It was weird addressing someone with kun when they were older that you.

"Drop the kun."

"G-G-G-Giotto!" Tsuna finally shouted with a blush spread all over his cheeks. Giotto nodded in satisfaction. "You don't have to shout it. Now call me that the rest of your life."  
>"H-hai senpai."<p>

"Tsuna…"

"I mean G-Giotto." Giotto smiled his normal smile again and continued walking with Tsuna following him.

"Giotto!" a girl called and waved in the distance once they were outside. "Oh! Kyoko!" Giotto called and waved back. Tsuna looked up at Giotto. He couldn't be talking about Sasagawa Kyoko could he? His suspicions were confirmed once the orange haired girl ran up to Giotto. "Did you wait for me?" Giotto asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Of course! You're my boyfriend after all." Tsuna felt as if his heart broke into a million pieces once again.

"Hmm? Ah. Aren't you Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna put on a smile to mask his devastation like all the other times. "Ma, I guess that's what everyone else calls me." Giotto frowned at the nickname. "Dame-Tsuna? Why do they call you that? You're not dame at all. In fact, your test grades are always good aren't they?" Kyoko nodded. "Mm! But he's always in the middle of your guys' attention and always spaces out and gets answers wrong when he's called on that he's Dame-Tsuna." She giggled. "It suits him doesn't it?"

Giotto whirled around with an even deeper frown. "Don't call him that! He's perfectly capable of handling himself, nee Tsuna?" Tsuna was happy that Giotto defended him and put on a real smile. "Arigato Giotto, but it's fine. I am dame after all. Ah! Look at how late it's gotten. Geh! Reborn will be mad." He murmured the last part. "What'd you say?" Tsuna noticed his mistake. "It's nothing. I'll be going. Take care of your girl…" He didn't get to finish the last part as a car speed into the school gates. 'Isn't that Ferrari Reborn's?' He guessed correctly as the car pulled up beside him, Giotto, and Kyoko.

"Oi. In the car. NOW!" Sensing the urgency in the older man's voice, he opened the door and sat down on the seat. "Who are you? What are you doing with Tsunayoshi?!" Crap. Tsuna had almost forgotten they were there. "It's ok Giotto. He's my uncle. My family is having an emergency meeting, nee Oji-san?" Reborn played along. "That's right. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but me and Tsuna have to go."  
>"Ja ne, Giotto." The Ferrari sped off out of school. Tsuna was about to ask what happened when Reborn threw his Tsunayuki wig, contacts, and girly clothing at him. "We're going to the agency. Apparently we have to discuss something and meet someone." Tsuna groaned. He wanted something to eat but work always came first. After he put on his wig, contacts and clothes, Tsuna became almost like a different person. Who sat their now was a long haired brunette with amber eyes. "When does the meeting start?" Tsuna asked in a high pitched girl voice with elegance. "In 5 minutes." That made Tsuna lose his posture. "In 5 minutes?! Do you know how far away we are from the agency?! It takes like 10 just to get there!" he shouted in his normal voice. "Woah! Calm down! We'll get there in 5 if we hurry enough." Tsuna leaned back, sighed, and closed his eyes.<p>

_At the agency_

Tsuna stepped out with Reborn and went inside their agency building. "Mite, mite! It's Tsunayuki!" the employees exclaimed. The brunette smiled at them and bid everyone hello.

They arrived at their office room and stepped inside. Tsuna bowed. "Konichiwa! Sorry I'm late!" he said in his Tsunayuki voice. He lifted his head and saw something he did not like. AT ALL. 'Why is he here?' Tsuna thought as he saw a familiar middle schooler with dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes. Don't get Tsuna wrong. He liked the dirty blond as a friend. He was nice and smart, even if he spoke weirdly with old Japanese.

"Oh! This is the Tsunayuki-dono I am supposed to sing with." Basil said with excitement in his voice. "Eh?" Tsuna said with his regular voice. "Ahem." Reborn elbowed him. "Ah. Konichiwa! Watashi wa Tsunayuki. Nice to meet you Basil-kun." Tsuna bowed slightly. Basil looked surprised. "How did thee know my name?" Tsuna smiled. "You're from the C.E.D.E.F. right? You're famous."

"Ah! That is how you know me. Well let us start over. I am Basil, lead singer for C.E.D.E.F. It's a pleasure to meet thee Tsunayuki-dono."

"You too."

"Now that we have introduced each other, let's take a seat," the director said. Tsuna and Basil sat together while their managers stood behind them.

"As you heard from Basil, we are thinking of doing a duo concert next week." Reborn took the initiative to ask a question. "Why director?" The director smiled knowingly. "It's for the experience. Neither C.E.D.E.F. nor Tsunayuki has sung with another person yet, so we're doing a duo concert. Any objections?" No one moved. "Good. The concert will be next week on Friday. Tsunayuki will sing solo. Her last song will be Hitotsu Dake. After that song, she'll introduce Basil-kun who'll come on and sing with her. After the duet, Basil will sing solo, ending the concert."

"One question director." Tsuna said. "What would that be, Tsunayuki?"

"What song will I be singing with Basil-kun?" The director opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." A song composer came in with music sheets. "Arigato. Could you please give them to Tsunayuki and Basil-kun?" The composer nodded and gave them the sheets. Both looked down. The song was titled RIGHT NOW with the lyrics already prepared. "You and Basil-kun will sing RIGHT NOW at your concert. Other than that, you two can choose another song. Any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. You may now leave." They stood up and left the director by himself.

"Let's exchange phone numbers Basil-kun. We have more than a week to choose another song. If I find one that I really want to sing, I'll text it to you and we can meetup to practice." Basil nodded in agreement. "Sessha will do the same." After exchanging numbers, the 2 singers bid each other goodbye. Tsuna and Reborn stepped into the latter's car and drove home. Tsuna went straight to his room, took off his wig and contacts, changed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sora: I am totally sane and insane at the same time. Is that even possible?**_

_**Giotto: No Sora. You're just a weird person. **_

_**Tsuna: Though I don't agree with the last sentence Giotto said, I never heard of someone being like that. Why are you both Sora?**_

_**Sora: Because I stay up late of school days and post at like 1 in the morning. I'm sane because I haven't hit my crack or twitter phase yet. Though I'm really mad at my phone. It always kicks me out of my favorite game. **_

_**Giotto: I agree. I hate it when it gets like that. **_

_**Tsuna: Giotto and Sora actually agree on something! Banzai!**_

_**Sora: You do realize your celebration is short lived right?**_

_**Tsuna: *glares* Don't spoil the happiness for me. **_

_**Sora: *cowers* Sumimasen! **_

_**Tsuna: *smiles* Good.**_

_**Giotto: Tsuna is scary.**_

_**Sora: Ah! Look at the time! Thanks for favoriting and following Hidden Idol. I might stop updating for a period of time, but that's probably because I'm thinking and finding songs for the plot. Sorry if you miss me. Please R&R. We're still lonely. **_

_Italics: Tsunayuki singing_

**Bold: Basil singing**

_**Italics and bold: Both singing**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd person P.O.V<strong>_

It was the day before the concert. Tsuna and Basil have been practicing RIGHT NOW almost everyday. In the end they decided to sing Rolling Girl as their 2nd song. 'These 2 weeks were great! I got to work with Basil-kun. He's a great singer.' Tsuna thought. But of course, being clumsy and honest, he almost got caught a few times.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was walking down the hallway, humming RIGHT NOW, when Basil passed him. "Hmm? Sawada-dono? What're you humming?"_

"_Oh, Basil-kun. I'm humming RIGH I mean nothing at all." Basil arched an eyebrow. "Oh. Then it's fine Sawada-dono." Basil walked away muttering "I swear that was the song me and Tsunayuki-dono are going to sing. Oh well." Tsuna sighed in relief as he saw the singer brush it off._

_End of Flashback_

'Mm. That was close and scary. I should be more careful. There was that time too.' Tsuna sweatdropped when he reflected on that day.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was humming Rolling Girl, a song he just heard, while texting Basil. "This is a really good song. We should sing it," he said to himself. "Sing what Sawada-dono?" Tsuna looked up and saw clear blue eyes looking at him then at his phone. Before the eyes could see it though, Tsuna had already turned it off. "It's nothing Basil-kun. Just something from kareoke that I heard." Basil, again, brushed it off. "Hmm. Gomenasai. I thought you were going to sing something." Then he walked away. In the end, Tsuna did text him and it arrived to the other singer safely. _

_End of Flashback_

Tsuna's eye twitched at his own clumsiness. "Aha. Aha. Aha." Reborn looked in the rearview mirror from the driver's seat at the girl. 'Creepy' the manager thought.

_At the agency_

Tsuna stepped in as Tsunayuki, heading to the studio as always while greeting everyone else. He arrived at a practice room and opened it. As always, Basil was there, but now the director and his manager were there too.

"Konichiwa!" he said as he stepped into the room. Everybody looked at him/her. "You're finally here, Tsunayuki. Ja, let's begin practice," the director said. "Hai." Tsunayuki and Basil stepped into the singing room and grabbed a mic. "Ok. We're going to do a run through of the whole thing. Are you ready?" the director said through a speaker. "Hai," the 2 singers answered. "Ok. Tsunayuki, you're starting." Tsunayuki stepped up. "Hai!" He did the usual greeting and blah blah blah. As they moved through the rehearsal, both singers felt more and more confident that this would be a success.

_After rehearsal_

"Ok. That's a wrap." Tsunayuki and Basil finished the rehearsal with a good feeling. "That was amazing, you two," the director complimented. "Arigato gozaimashita." They walked out feeling happy and excited. "Wahh. It's the concert tomorrow. I'm so excited! How about you, Basil-kun?" Basil looked at the girl with a bright and dazzling smile. "Hai. I am very excited too. We had a very good run through after all." Tsunayuki smiled back at the boy. "Ja. See you tomorrow at 5. Don't forget!" Tsunayuki called over "her" shoulder. "Hai! I will be there!" Basil called back. As the girl and her manager walked back, Basil wondered if any of the other bands would be coming. 'I will give them tickets. I am sure they will be excited to.' Basil nodded approvingly at his plan.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

Tsuna entered the school like any normal day. He waited for his friends to catch up, put up with glares, and went to his classes. He was impatient for the last bell to ring. It was quite obvious the way he kept on glancing at the clock every minute. When the last bell finally rang, Tsuna dashed out of the classroom door and ran back home. Or at least he tried to. Due to his clumsiness, when Tsuna just got to the shoe lockers, he fell. Everyone paused to see what happened. When they realized it was only Dame-Tsuna falling, they laughed, teased him a little, and went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Jyuudaime! Are you ok?" Gokudera yelled running over to the fallen boy with everyone from the Vongola and Sky behind him. How the high school students got there, well let's just say it took a lot of convincing Alaude to let them leave. Giotto frantically rushed to his side. "Tsunayoshi. Daijobu?" he asked as he held his hand out. "Mm. I'm fine. Arigato." the brunette said as he took the hand. To Tsuna's misfortune (fortune?) he tripped again, making Giotto pull him towards the older boy. "Mou. You really should watch your step, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed. "Mm." Giotto let go of the boy's hand. Tsuna put on his shoes and rejoined them.

"Oiii. Minna. Wait!" They all turned around to see Basil running towards them. The dirty blond stopped and panted once he reached them. "Do any of you have plans tonight?" Basil asked after he stopped panting. Everyone shook their heads. "Great. Do you want to see me and Tsunayuki perform tonight? It is at 5." Everyone (except Tsuna, Hibari, and Alaude) perked up. "Really? That'd be fun to watch. Ne ne. Let's go Hayato, minna," Yamamoto said. "Mah, I guess it's ok. Wait, what did you call me?" the silver haired boy asked accusingly.

"Hayato." the bass guitarist replied.

"Teme. Don't ever call me that, you baseball-freak!" Hayato yelled.

"Anyway, are you going or not?" Basil asked. "We'll go," Hayato replied for the Vongola. "I see. What about the Sky?" The high schoolers looked at each other. "I definitely will not go. Too much crowding," Alaude replied. Well it was expected. "I have a date with Elena so no thanks," Daemon said. "What about the rest of you?"

"We'll go," Giotto replied for the rest of the band members. "Ok. Here are all of your tickets." As Basil was handing them out, he looked at Tsuna. "How about you, Sawada-dono?" Tsuna panicked. He hadn't come up with a good excuse yet. He thought for a while before refusing. "I'm good. I have things to do after this anyways." Basil had a frown on his face. "Too bad. I was hoping you could go. Maybe next time." Tsuna smiled nervously. "Maybe." After Basil finished handing out the tickets, everybody went outside and said goodbye, going in their respective directions towards home.

_5 minutes until the concert starts. At the concert hall_

Tsuna was already dressed up as Tsunayuki and was ready to go. He met up with Basil and peeked at the audience from behind the curtains. "Sugoi. We have a full house. Maybe even more. It's packed." Basil looked out too. "You are right, Tsunayuki-dono. Now I am nervous." Basil placed a hand over his heart in an attempt to stop it from beating so fast. "Don't worry Basil-kun. I'm sure we'll do great," the girl said reassuringly. "On stage in 2. Please get into your position Tsunayuki-san," a stageman informed her. "Oh. It's already time. See you on stage Basil-kun." Basil smiled. "See you on stage Tsunayuki-dono."

Tsunayuki got into her position. "Curtains up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The curtains raised up. Everyone started cheering and screaming. Tsunayuki ran on stage. "Arigato! Arigato minna!" The audience quieted down. Tsunayuki lifted the microphone to her lips. "Arigato for coming to todays live! Today we have a special treat for all of you so wait until the time comes! Ja, here I go!" She started singing and dancing while the audience cheered for her. She got through 3 songs when the audience stopped cheering and waited for her to speak.

"Sa. It's time for the mystery song. For all of you that haven't been here before, I'll explain. My mystery song is where I choose a song based off of my emotions this past week. Today's mystery song is Eternal Snow." The music started playing. There was no cheering as the audience listened intently to Tsunayuki's voice.

Eternal Snow

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuite iru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shite nai kedo _

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku _

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta you_

As Tsuna sang this as Tsunayuki, he thought of Giotto, imagining all of the moments where he had broken his heart because he was dating yet another girl. Tears threaten to spill over but he kept them in.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?_

_Tameiki ga mado garasu Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu kyandoru de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kana?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo _

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono mafuraa _

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kana?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara _

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta you_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

Right when he sang that part, his eyes met Giotto's. He widened his eyes slightly then smiled sadly. Giotto didn't know it was him. That hurt the most. As the song ended, the audience responded to her song. They roared and cheered in pleasure. She started waving. "Arigato! Arigato! Sa, for my next song, it's Hitotsu Dake!" and the music blasted through the speakers.

Hitotsu Dake

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

Tsuna couldn't help to be really excited and happy when he started to sing this song.

_machigatta mama ni shiteta ano hi no TEST no kotae_

_maru wo tsukete heya no sumi ni nageta_

_tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa subete ga iya ni narisou de_

_hontou wa mada susumerutte shitteru no ni_

_seijyaku saite S.O.S. ga hashiru_

_hitomi hiraite koko ni tatsu imi wo_

_tachiagaru imi wo_

_WOW_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

_achikochi nobiteyuku michi no ittai dore ga hontou no_

_boku ga ayumitsuzuketeku michi nan darou_

_dareka ga itsuka kou itta_

_shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru_

_dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai_

_yuuki ga kitto hajimari wo matteiru_

_tobira hiraite furikaeranainda_

_tada mae wo nirande_

_WOW_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai_

_mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa_

_ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa_

_tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo_

_aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda_

_negai wa hitotsu dake_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

"And what I want now has arrived!" Tsunayuki said into the microphone. Everyone in the hall was silent. "I want a partner and now he has arrived! Welcome Basil-kun from C.E.D.E.F." The audience screamed, shouted, cheered and roared as Basil ran on stage. "Konichiwa gozaimasu. I am Basil. This is my first time doing a duo show with Tsunayuki-dono or anybody so I hope you enjoy it." The audience cheered in reply. "Then let's get this show on the road. We'll first be singing Rolling Girl." The piano music started.

Rolling Girl

**Ronrii gaaru itsu made mo todokanai yume mite  
>Sawagu atama no naka o kakimawashite<strong>

Then, Tsunayuki started to sing.

"_Mondai nai" to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?_

_Mou shippai, mou shippai_

_Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!_

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**_

"_**Watashi wa kyou wo kogogarimasu." to**_

_**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**_

_**Kotoba ni imi o kanadenagara!**_

_**Mou ikkai**_

"_**Mada desu yo, mada mada saki wa mienai no de. Iki o tomeru no, ima!" **_

The audience screamed while Tsunayuki and Basil were dancing and singing.

_Roorin gaaru no nare no hate todoka nai, mukou no iro_

_Kasanaru koe to koe o maze awasete, maze awasete. _

"**Mondai nai." to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta.**

**Dounattatee iin datte sa **

**Machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi**

_Mou ikkai, mou ikkai_

_watashi o douka korogashite to _

_Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu_

_Mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!_

"**Mou ikkai?"**

"**Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to. Iki o tomeru no, ima!" **

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**_

"_**Watashi wa kyou mo koro garimasu." to**_

_**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**_

_**Kotoba ni emi wa kanadenagara!**_

"_**Mou ikkai, mou ii yo. Soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne." **_

_**Iki wo, yameru no, ima. **_

They ended with their backs together and their fingers entwined looking up (pose decided by director). The crowd roared and cheered shouting embarrassing things like "Marry me Tsunayuki/Basil!" to being utterly speechless (mostly people who came for the first time). They moved apart, sweat running down their faces and smiling.

"Arigato minna! Hope you enjoyed Rolling Girl," Tsunayuki said into the microphone. The crowd responded with a cheer.

"This is going to be the last duet that Tsunayuki-dono is going to have with me. I hope you enjoy RIGHT NOW," Basil announced. And the music came on. And, of course, people screamed.

RIGHT NOW

_**Dare mo shiranai aikotoba de oretachi wa hanasou yo**_

_hitome atta shunkan ni hajimaru story _

_**dare mo mita kotonai ano sekai no hate e yukou yo**_

**ima wa tooku nani mo mieyashinai kedo **

_**Doko ka tooi basho de**_

_**Kitto onaji yume wo egaiteru**_

_**nakama iru**_

_te wo nobase RIGHT NOW_

_**hanasanai zettai kizuna**_

_shinuki daze HYPER_

_**DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!**_

**SO FREESTYLE!**

_**hitori jyanain da YOU ARE**_

**yakusoku shita yo ne**

_**dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku**_

_**moshimo ima jyanai unmei wo ikiteita toshitanara **_

**dare mo kizutsuketari sezu ni koreta kana**

_**dakedo erabareta mono shika mirenai keshiki ga aru**_

_suki na dake jya dare mo tadoritsukenai yo_

_**Itami wo shiru tabi ni**_

_**mata oretachi wa tsuyoku nareru**_

_**tachiagareru**_

**tsukiagero RIGHT NOW**

_**mamoritai zettai kizuna**_

**ubaitoru FUTURE**

_**DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!**_

_sou FLY HIGH_

_**kodoku nara WELCOME MY WORLD**_

_wasuretari shinai_

_**kore kara mo zutto kimi wo omotteiru**_

_**te wo nobase RIGHT NOW**_

_**hanasanai zettai kizuna**_

_**shinuki daze HYPER **_

_**DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!**_

_**SO FREESTYLE**_

_**hitori jyanain da YOU ARE**_

_**yakusoku shita yo ne**_

_**dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku**_

And to add to the fun, Tsunayuki and Basil ended it with 2 funny lines.

**Sessha, hajimete enka ni utaemashita!**

_Basil, kore wa enka jyanaisu…_

The audience cheered and laughed as they finished.

"Minna! Did you enjoy that?" The audience answered with a positive, collective hai. "That's great. Well that was my last song with Basil-kun, so I hope you enjoyed it. We'll have a 10 minute intermission because I'm nice. After the intermission, it's Basil-kun's turn to sing solo, so look forward to that!" After Tsunayuki finished, Basil stepped up. "I am not sure I can do as good as Tsunayuki-dono, but I will try! Ja ne, minna!" and the 2 left the stage.

The walked in sync side by side to the dressing rooms. "That was amazing Basil-kun!" Basil smiled brightly. "I agree Tsunayuki-dono. Ah. Will you be staying until the end of my solo?" Tsunayuki looked at him apologetically. "Gomen. I have something to do after this so I have to go. I wish I could have stayed though." Basil smiled but his eyes showed disappointment. "It is ok Tsunayuki-dono. I had a great time working with you these past 2 weeks. I hope to work with you again soon." Basil stuck out his hand. "Me too Basil-kun. I had a great time. Thanks for putting up with me. Hope to work with you again soon," Tsunayuki repeated as she took the hand and shook it. Then they went into their separate rooms.

* * *

><p>"Basil-kun. You're going on in 5. Please be in your position," a stage crew worker informed him. "Hai," he answered and stepped out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar head of spiked brown hair walking out of the backstage and into the lobby. 'Eh? Isn't that…?'<p>

_**A/n: Sorry for the messed up formatting and spacing. You can find these songs on youtube too, for those of you who want to listen and read at the same time. Rolling Girl is a vocaloid song for Miku but there is a version for Miku and Kaito that I used. Eternal Snow is from Full Moon wo Sagashite and RIGHT NOW is from KHR. The sentence Basil says means "This is the first time I have sung Enka!" Tsunayuki replies saying "Basil, this is not enka..." Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sora: How was that?! If you liked that, it's going to be pretty shocking this chapter. Maybe.**_

_**Giotto: I'm going crazy! I'm starting to like Sora's stories! Nooooo!**_

_**Tsuna: Actually that's a good thing Giotto. **_

_**Sora: *nods* Yep. A good thing. Also, sorry Tsuna. **_

_**Tsuna: Hmm? Why?**_

_**Sora: You'll understand once you read this chapter.**_

_**Giotto: *reads chapter and starts crying* How dare you do this to Tsuna! I won't forgive you! *mencing aura comes out***_

_**Sora: Geh. Gotta go. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. R&R please. Bye! *starts running away from Giotto***_

_**Giotto: *runs after Sora* Get back here Sora!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, any of it's characters, or any of the songs listed in this fic. **_

* * *

><p><em>No one's P.O.V.<em>

It's been over a week since the duo concert with Basil and Tsunayuki yet everyone was still talking about it. Of course, it didn't concern Tsuna. 'I really hope I get to do another concert soon,' Tsuna thought, walking to the classroom. "Ah. I found you!" Tsuna turned around to see Sasagawa Kyoko behind him. "Konichiwa, Sasagawa-san." Kyoko smiled even brighter. No, maybe even darker. "Konichiwa, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna smiled. 'Uwahhh. Giotto's girlfriend talked to me. I really don't like being in this situation.' "Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Ah. Gomen Sasagawa-san. I spaced out. "

"That's fine. Call me Kyoko."

"Huh? Are you sure? It wouldn't be good if someone like me called you by your first name."

"It's fine. Seriously. I don't mind."

"Ja, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko nodded her head. 'Ugh. What a gross person. What is someone like him being around my Giotto?' Tsuna tilted his head, confused about why all of a sudden she went silent. "Sou da! Tsuna-kun, could you meet me after school in the warehouse? I have something to talk about."

Tsuna got suspicious. 'What does she want to talk about? Why I was with Giotto the other day? Probably.' "Un. Got it," Tsuna replied. "Arigato! See you then." Kyoko walked away and meet up with her friends, making plans.

_After school_

Tsuna packed his stuff away as quickly as he could and ran out the door, bumping into somebody. "Ah! Gomenasai!" Tsuna bowed before lifting his head to see who it was. Just his luck. Staring down at him was Giotto. "It's alright, Tsunayoshi. You were in a big hurry. Where are you going?" Tsuna, mesmerized by Giotto, suddenly snapped out of his trance. "I'm going to the warehouse. Kyoko-chan wanted to meet me there. Anyways, see you tomorrow," Tsuna called back as he ran while waving at Giotto. "What does Knuckle's cousin want with Tsunayoshi?" Giotto quietly asked to himself.

Tsuna put his hands on his knees and panted. "I finally made it," he murmured to himself. He ran all the way and it was tiring! Who knew he could be this tired after running for 2 minutes. He entered the warehouse. "Kyoko-chan? I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" The doors suddenly closed. Tsuna looked back. "Eh?" Then he saw Kyoko. "Nee, Tsuna-kun. Was it you?" Tsuna had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean if it was me?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you did it."

"What do you mean Kyoko-chan?"

Then Kyoko showed her true colors.

"You were the one who convinced Giotto to break up with me weren't you! You'll pay!"

"Again I have no idea what you're talking abo AH!"

Kyoko rushed up to Tsuna and punched him in the stomach. "What was that for Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko smiled evilly. "Heh. Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan. To be honest, it's annoying. Why don't you just die?" Kyoko said as she and her friends kicked him. 'Again huh? I guess no one will really like me.' Tsuna's cries of pain were not heard as Kyoko's gang kept on beating him up until he bleed a lot and broke a few bones. "Heh. This is what you get for defying me. Let's go girls." She and her gang walked out and locked the doors from the outside, leaving Tsuna by himself. 'I wonder why everyone does this to me,' he thought as he slowly drifted towards unconsciousness.

_A couple hours later_

Tsuna woke up in an unfamiliar room to an unfamiliar smell. 'Where am I?' he thought as he tried to get up. "Ouch!"

"It's best if you don't move," came a familiar voice. "Giotto?" Tsuna asked softly. "The one and only," Giotto said as he flipped the light switch and went over to Tsuna's bed. "Where am I?" he asked the older boy. "You're in my house. I found you in the warehouse when you didn't come back." Tsuna looked at him with confused eyes. "You waited for me?" Giotto smiled. "Of course. Your one of my precious family members even if you aren't part of any band. We all love you," he said with no idea of how Tsuna felt towards him. Tsuna blushed.

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"For finding and treating me."

"You're welcome. You had some broken bones so I needed to bring you to the hospital first though."

Tsuna was extremely happy, even if he was hurt. It's not everyday you're in your crushes house and being treated gently. "Um… It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, but what happened to you?" Tsuna sharply sucked in a breath. A memory came flashed before his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_You were the one who convinced Giotto to break up with me weren't you! You'll pay!"_

_End of Flashback_

Tsuna looked up at Giotto, shaking. Giotto, who noticed this, regretted he asked the question. "Ah. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. Gomen if I sparked any bad memories." Tsuna shook his head. "No. I'll tell you. K-kyoko I mean, Sasagawa-san, wanted to see me. Then she said something ridiculous like I'm the one who convinced you to break up with her." Giotto seethed with rage as he heard this. "She did all of this?! Just for me breaking up with her?!" Giotto got up and started walking towards the door.

Tsuna grabbed his sleeve. "Matte. Where are you going?" Giotto looked back. "I'm going to teach that girl a lesson. You didn't deserve what she did to you." Tsuna shook his head again. "Don't. I'm alright. Seriously. Onegai. Don't leave me alone." Tsuna activated his special puppy eyes. "Don't look at me like that... Fine." With a sigh, Giotto sat down again.

"Now that I think about it, who is it that you like now?" Tsuna asked Giotto curiously, not really wanting to know yet wanting to know at the same time. "You wouldn't believe me." Giotto said, not really wanting to tell, but he knew he could trust Tsuna. "Try me."

Giotto took a deep breath (for no reason). "I like Tsunayuki!" Tsuna looked at him with disbelief. "Eh?"


End file.
